Thiera (mazzoli)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Ranger Level: 2 -> eligble for 3rd level Experience: 3,594 XP Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Abyssal, Dwarven, Elven, Orc Deity: Pascal First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (05 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 21 = + CON (01)/level + FC (01) (Ranger) AC: 16 = + DEX (03) + Armor (03) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +02 = (02) CMB: +02 = (02) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (02) + STR (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (03) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = (03) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: none Energy Resistance: 05/Cold, 05/Electric, 05/Fire Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 10% Weapon Statistics Longbow: Attack: +06 = (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3, Range Increment: 100' Scimitar: Attack: +03 = (02) + STR (00) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 18-20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +02 = (02) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 19-20/x2 Th Dagger: Attack: +05 = (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range Increment: 10' Club: Attack: +02 = (02) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger (+1 Skill point, +1 HP) Darkvision: 60' Innate Spells: Darkness: Spell-like ability 1/day Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: Simple, Martial, Light, Medium, Shields (exc. Tower) Favored Enemy: Undead: +2 Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, Survival skills and +2 Attack and Damage Track: +1 Survival to follow or identify tracks Wild Empathy: 1d20+3 as Diplomacy vs. animals Feats Point Blank Shot (Level 1): +1 ranged attack and damage on targets within 30' Rapid Shot (Combat Style): Make an additional attack during a full round attack at a -2 penalty for both attacks Traits Mathematical Prodigy (Magic): +1 Knowledge(Arcana) and Knowledge(Engineering) Knowledge(Arcana) is always a class skill. Artifact Hunter (Regional): +1 Knowledge(Geography) and Knowledge(History) Knowledge(History) is always a class skill. Skills Skill Points: 19 = (06) + INT (03)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 3 +0 Appraise 3 0 0 3 +0 Bluff 3 0 0 1 +2 Racial Climb 4 1 3 0 +0 Craft ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 +0 Fly 3 0 0 3 +0 Handle Animal 5 1 3 1 +0 Heal 5 1 3 1 +0 Intimidate 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 9 2 3 3 +1 Trait Knowledge (Dngnrng) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +1 Trait Knowledge (Geography) 9 2 3 3 +1 Trait Knowledge (History) 9 2 3 3 +1 Trait Knowledge (Local) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 8 2 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics 0 0 3 +0 Perception 6 2 3 1 +0 Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 3 +0 Stealth 10 2 3 3 +2 Racial Survival 6 2 3 1 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Darkness (Spell-like) Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Darkness Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit - lb Masterwork Studded Leather Armor 175 gp 20 lb Masterwork Scimitar 315 gp 4 lb Masterwork Longbow 375 gp 3 lb Ammo (20) 1 gp 3 lb Potion of Cure Light Wounds x2 100 gp 0 lb Apartment Trail Rations x5 2.5 gp 5 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Trail Rations x2 1 gp 2 lb Flask, Water 0.03gp 2.5 lb (estimated weight) Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Club 0 gp 3 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Alchemist's Fire 20 gp 1 lb Total Weight: 33 lb Items at apartment are not included in total weight as they are not on my person. Light Medium Heavy 1Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 100 Initial character money: 150 gp GP: 599 Run Away: 782 gp SP: 3 Guard Duty (in progress): 1790 CP: 7 Total Earnings: 2722 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Carried Inventory: -966 gp 0000 Stored at Apartment: -156.63 gp Consumed or Destroyed items: -0 Purchases: Coins carried: 1599.37 Masterwork Longbow: 375 gp Potion of Cure Light Wounds x2: 100 gp Average Standard of Living: 100 gp Total: 575 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 20 Height: 5'2" Weight: 115 lb Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Gray with Red Flecks Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Lithe, with fair skin from time spent under the trees and underground and moderate length black hair that is usually pulled back so as to be out of the way. A plain, narrow face with moderately high cheekbones lightly dusted with freckles and a small, slightly hooked nose. Red flecked eyes of gray, wicked looking canines, a long, narrow tongue, and subtle back-swept horns mostly hidden by hair near the rear of the head suggest a heritage that isn't completely human. Demeanor: Aloof due to so much time spent alone, though her eyes often seem to sparkle with an inside joke only she understands, her mouth half turned up into a wry grin. Very knowledgeable on a variety of subjects, she tends to look down her nose at and can be harshly critical of those she sees as her inferiors. When she tries to be nicer and more accessible it often comes across as condescending, which can hinder her attempts to form relationships and has left her somewhat jaded. Background Growing up an orphan in the nation of Irthos, Thiera was quickly seen to be mathematically gifted. This proclivity, combined with a studious nature, also gave her a good understanding of the arcane arts, though she has never shown much aptitude nor interest in practical use of arcane magic. Her rapid rise through the classes combined with her fellow students' distrust of her rare demonic heritage led to her becoming socially inept and awkward. This left her ill prepared for the intrigue common to adult life in Irthos, so she struck out on her own to eke out a living for herself among nature. She lives off the land and hunts down creatures and artifacts to take to the city to trade for goods she can't get for herself in the wilds of the eastern continent. Hers is a nomadic and lonely existence, journeying solo between Venza and Irthos, occasionally taking on the odd adventuring contract. Adventure Log Run Away XP Received: 0779 Treasure Received: 0782 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items 1 Acid (Flask) Guard Duty XP Received: 1730 Treasure Received: 1700 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Masterwork Studded Leather Armor Masterwork Scimitar The Kidnapper's Trail GM: Toasterferret; July 2nd, 2012 to Sept. 24th, 2012 XP Received: 1085 XP = 161 EXP + (84 days * 11/day) TXP Treasure Received: 1164 GP = 240 EGP + (84 days * 11/day) TGP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Rapid Shot Features: Combat Style Feat HP: +10 (Max -2 + 1 FC Bonus + 1 Con) Skill Pts: +9 = +9 (Class) +10 (Old Total) = 19 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan 13th, 2012) (Satin Knights - judge) level 1 *Approval (Jan 14th, 2012) (jackslate45 - non judge) level 1 *Approval (May 11th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 2 Category:Approved Characters